


Circumstantial Switch

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: Fabulous Foursome [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, dirk is a dom but he wants to sub for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk admits to Roxy that he wants to have Jake be in control for once in bed, and Jake overhears. So, Jake makes a plan to dom the panties off his dom, with a little help from John and Dave of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstantial Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caliginousHeartthrob](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caliginousHeartthrob).



> I wanted people to know who is dominant and who is submissive, so I mentioned it. The boys are up for anything, as much as they joke, so if you want, idk, Dave to dom Jake then I can arrange a scenario. Anyways, enjoy!

Dominance was never really an issue in their relationship, Jake thought. Dave and John switched with each other, both subbed to Jake, and all three subbed to Dirk. Dirk was the super dom, and he wasn't capable of subbing.

Until Jake found out he was actually a circumstantial switch, which was actually super surprising to him.

Dirk and Roxy lounged on the couch, drinking and talking, and Jake was of course listening in after he heard Roxy slur out, “So tell mes bout yuor sexy timesss.”

“It's pretty good, I mean, considering,” Dirk replied, shrugging.

“Considering....?” Roxy prompted.

“I mean, the two younger boys are the greatest subs ever, they switch with each other perfectly, and they are always sexy and needy and do what I tell them. And Jake, too. It's just...” Dirk frowned slightly. “I don't think he realizes that I'm usually a dom, but I kinda want him to be in control once and a while... I mean, I'm always in control. There's something totally sexy about losing that control, you know?”

Jake froze. Dirk wants _him_ to dom him?? _Him_?? Jake can't do that!

….Can he?

* * *

So the next time the four of them were getting down and dirty in bed, Jake decided to put his plan into action. He told the two younger boys his plan and they immediately got excited and horny. But really now, when weren't they excited and horny?

John and Dave were both sucking Dirk's cock, kissing around it and making Dirk breathed heavily into Jake's mouth. Dirk let his eyes flutter shut, letting his head fall back onto the pillows.

“Now!” Jake snapped, and John and Dave both gripped one of Dirk's wrists with both hands, using their bodies to pin his legs down as well. Dirk's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Jake, confused.

“What the-” he began, but Jake put a finger to his lips.

“Shhh, be a good boy and hush up for once, love,” he smirked. Dirk raised an eyebrow, tugging at one arm. Dave held on tight. He tugged at the other arm and John held fast, shaking his head and grinning.

“Alright, English, I'm up for anything you throw at me,” Dirk said coolly.

“I can see that,” Jake motioned to Dirk's hard dick, wet with saliva. The younger boys snickered.

“What did he promise you?” Dirk asked them, glaring.

“Your mouth,” John sang.

“Your bangin cock,” Dave added. Jake shushed them quickly, and they went mostly silent, still giggling giddily because they got the drop on their big bad dom for once.

Jake pulled out the bottle of lube, coating his fingers generously. “Relax, darling, and I'll make you feel good,” He purred. Dirk blushed, looking away. He gasped as Jake circled his hole with a finger.

“Cold!” He hissed at the brunette, who smiled playfully because he fucking knew it was cold and he didn't bother warming it up. What an- “Ah!” He cried out as Jake shoved two fingers in roughly.

“Careful, Jake,” John warned, “We don't want our big bad dom to be sore.”

“Yeah we do,” Dave snorted.

“I'm going to kill y-oh!” Dirk gasped as Jake added a third finger.

“Look at his dick, John, and tell me he's not enjoying the rough treatment,” Dave pointed out, nodding his head at the older Strider's rock hard, dripping cock. Dirk bucked his hips, desperate for some contact on his aching erection.

“Be still, Strider!” Jake hissed.

“Then do something besides tease me!” Dirk snapped back. Jake smirked, slipping out his fingers and...doing nothing. “What, what are you doing? Jake?” Dirk asked.

“Dirky's gotta say the magic word~!” John sang.

“Gotta beg for it, bro,” Dave smirked. Dirk turned to Jake with wide eyes, and the dark jungle boy just ran a teasing finger down Dirk's torso.

“Well?” He asked. “I'm waiting.”

Dirk cursed to himself, then said behind gritted teeth, “Please, Jake.”

“You don't sound too pleading,” Dave commented.

“You gotta really want it, or Jake isn't going to give it to you,” John added. Dirk swallowed hard as he watched Jake lube up his cock, then keep stroking himself at the sight of Dirk helpless. Dirk groaned at the thought, because it was true, he was helpless; he was in his boyfriends' control and they would _make_ him beg for them.

“Please,” Dirk whined, “please, Jake.”

“Please what?” Jake asked playfully.

“Please fuck me with your big, fat cock,” Dirk replied huskily. All three of his boyfriends took a quick intake of air.

“Can't say no to that,” Dave muttered.

“God, Dirk, you're so sexy!” John pouted. They both got off Dirk's legs, letting Jake settle between them and prod at Dirk's hole. He slipped in easily for this being Dirk's first time getting fucked, settling down to the base.

Dirk panted and writhed, clutching the bedsheets. The brunette waited for him to adjust, stroking his thigh gently. When Dirk nodded, a bit desperately, he pulled out and then thrust back in, letting Dirk arch his back and moan for him.

“Can I, Jake?” John asked excitedly, bouncing a little. Jake looked down at the older blonde.

“You ready to have your mouth fucked, too?” he asked. Dirk nodded quickly, and John moved to straddle his face, aiming his dick for Dirk's mouth. John moaned unabashedly as he slid into Dirk's mouth, careful not to choke him.

Meanwhile, Dave began prepping himself, using the abandoned bottle of lube. He sighed lustily and pulled Jake into a kiss with his free hand, fucking himself on his fingers. Jake pulled away, nudging Dave to turn his head.

“Look how lovely your brother looks, being fucked in the ass and mouth at the same time. But, why, his dick doesn't seem to be getting any attention! Golly, we mustn’t leave him hanging, so to speak,” Jake purred. Dave nodded, using the remaining lube on Dirk's neglected cock. He straddled Dirk, sinking down his length with a shaky groan.

Dirk let out a high pitched keen around John's cock, causing the black-haired boy to moan and thrust faster. Dirk used his tongue to the best of his ability, but between Jake pounding into his ass and Dave bouncing on his cock he couldn't do much coherently.

John came first, getting most of it down Dirk's throat. Dirk swallowed greedily and closed his eyes as the remainder of cum splattered on his cheeks and mouth. Sighing, John rolled off him, lazily watching the three others.

Dave leaned down, kissing and licking at Dirk's face as he continued to bounce. Jake gripped Dave's hips and helped him move faster, until Dave was pressing his lips against Dirk's to muffle his moan as he came hard.

Dave rolled off Dirk and cuddled up to John, smooching him contently. Dirk was panting heavily, gasping Jake's name. Jake sped up his thrusts, and both were nearing their end.

Dirk came first, arching his back and moaning loudly as he released all over his stomach and chest. Jake groaned, gripping Dirk's hips tightly as he pumped his own release into him. Jake fell to the side, nuzzling up against Dirk with a satisfied hum. John and Dave sat up and scooted closer so Dirk could wrap an arm around them, and they lay silently for a solid ten minutes.

“You listened in on my conversation with Roxy, didn't you?” Dirk asked.

Jake looked away. “I wouldn't dare,” he said.

“Jake...”

“I-I-I-”

“Jake.”

“ _I-I-I-_ ”

“Jake.”

“ _ **I-I-I-I only did it for a moment!**_ ” Jake cried, burying his face in the pillows.

“Hey, I'm glad you did. It was nice to lay back and give someone else the control,” he smiled softly.

“Me next time!” John cried.

“No, me first!” Dave retorted.

“Neither of you twerps could dom me,” Dirk snorted. “I had my doubts about you, too, English,” He added.

“That's what you get for doubting me,” Jake smirked, peeking out from the pillow. Dirk rolled over on top of him. “Eugh, you're voluminous derriere is crushing me!” He shouted.

“Dogpile!” Dave called, and they all piled on poor Jake, laughing.

 


End file.
